Mello In Wonderland
by xXFluffyKitsuneXx
Summary: Mello decides one day to stray from the normal, he spots a strange fluff ball run down a hole? will he ever catch him? Who is the red head dressed as a cat? what is going on? rated M for sexual humor reference, this is a comedy and a fluff MelloXNear
1. Mello Has a Rather Stupid Idea

Before you read just a side note, anything in parenthesis is not an an authers note unless labled like this (AN: blah blah my rambling) then it is either comments from Narrator or characters~

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note nor Alice in wonderland (dduuhh)

Enjoy~~

* * *

Mello lay in a bundle of flowers by a small grove. The wind blew softly through His golden hair framing his face like a halo. He wore light blue pants with a sailor looking top. A blue ribbon laced through his hair. He woke up slowly, letting His eyes wonder across the landscape.

"Miheal, do you mind, keep reading."

He gave the raven haired man a small glare of discontent and continued. A voice echoed through the meadow, catching a certain blonde's highly drifting attention.

"Will you excuse me for a moment?" The tired Noriette haired man asked, already on his feet.

The blond nodded not paying much attention to him. He watched as the man wandered over the hill until he disappeared onto the path. "Ass hole..." Miheal muttered under his breath standing up and stretching. "Dang I'm stiff." he said rather annoyed. A small ball of white crossed his vision. _What the...a coyote? No...Definitely not. _He thought straining his eyes to get another glimpse of the unknown figure. Just then he spotted a small boy or what looked to be one, scurry down the hill. He stared in awe; the boy having protruding ears resembling a rabbits.

"Hey! Little boy! Wait up!" He followed him quickly, wasting no time in asking questions. Being as talented as he is, Miheal memorized the boy's features, not wanting to miss a single detail of nature's mutation. The petite boy had curly white hair that adorned his small face. Although at a glance the boy was nothing but a puff of white, to most. Blondey, being an exceptional wise ass in this case, seeing each detail. The white puff wore baggy white pants and a loose white shirt and a small silver chain with a clock dangling from it. Quite old fashioned, but a clock none the less.

"Come on! Please wait, I won't hurt you!" _What a strange boy Miheal thought. _The puff of white looked back with wide grey eyes and scurried down a small hole, hidden by a sheet of snow, making it hard to see him as very well blended with it.

"Damn it!" Miheal ran after him stopping when he reached the hole. He gave a defeated sigh looking up at the sky. "To be or not to be?" he said to himself pondering whether or not to plunge down an unknown hole of supposed death. A voice of a rather pissed off noirette sounded in the distance. Miheal groaned and mumbled a quick "To be." agreeing with his inner self and began his adventure in the hole: the Pun fully intended.

"Please do wait!" He crawled through the dark hole until his hand hit open air and he began to plummet. And he would be lying if he said didn't have a spaz attack.

"Holy shit!" Miheal screamed reaching out for anything to grip on to. He yelled nonsense as he looked at strange scenes passed him. Flashing colors and lights came from everywhere as he fell farther down. He finally reached the bottom being greeted with a sickening smack of the beautiful blonds face to a table.

"nnhhhh...I think I'm dead." Miheal groaned sitting up. _Where is that stupi-_

" Hey! Wait little boy!" he saw the fuzz of white disappear before his eyes (as in, hide like a mother fucker before you get capped 'disappear')

"What the hell?" He slid off the table looking around seeing a small speck of white rush to a door in the corner of the room. The blond groaned chasing after him. Surprisingly for a rabbit it was easy and let me tell you, that's not usually an easy feat. Miheal smiled in triumph, grabbing the now foot tall boy by his sleek white ears.

"Ouch! Those are attached to me!" he held on to the hand of his captor for dear life.

"Who and what are you?" The blond asked bewildered by the strange boy. His creamy skin glistened in the small light eluding in the room. The boy in himself was fairly attractive, thin curly white hair and soft creamy skin with eyes that one could get lost in. Miheal had been out of the closet for years (which his adopted father Whammy found UN acceptable and forced him to study his ass off so he wouldn't be a pest to him Later in life…bummer huh?) The boy's ears were the most intriguing part. They were long and yet stayed propped up on his small head as if a string controlled them as they twitched and wiggled. The tail also white and fluffy came from a small hole cut in his white pants, very precious and even. The blond finally shook himself from his gay gawking and turned his attention over to the boy in his hands.

"I said un hand me!" Miheal quickly complied and set him upon the table so he couldn't escape and also so he was somewhat eye level with the pale boy. The boys sassy attitude not to faze him.

"What do you call yourself?" Miheal asked staring at him, getting down to some serious business. (yeah right)

"Near is what some call Me." the boy replied.

"Aaaooh, but I asked what YOU call yourself."

"Why should I reply to the likes of you?" He paced the table, trying to devise a plan of escape.

"And why should I let you go?"

"Why would you not?'

"Do you mock me?'

"mock, no, not at you sir, but i do mock"

"wise for a rabbit..now...what shall i call you proud rabbit?'

"I am Nate." the boy replied rather annoyed and irritated.

"Strange, I was expecting along the lines of bunny boy, or Boabbit or Raoy-"

"Do not mock me, for I am very late and need to take my leave."

"May I join?"

"I don't see why, you have been following me for the past ten minutes."

"And I will follow you for more." The blond grinned at the rabbit. He was pretty cute. Fuckable to say the least.

"P-please stop staring at me." The said boy blushed a deep red looking away.

"Why? Aren't beautiful things put in this world meant to be looked at?"

The Albino was sent over the edge and was now a soft color of a tomato. Not till then did the blond realize how strange all this was. _Is this a dream? _He thought to himself. At one point thinking about hitting his head against the table, but quickly ruling that out, not wanting to end this dream. The blond was awakened from his thoughts as the small albino jumped from the table to the chair and onto the floor, quickly escaping to a small door.

"N-Nate! Please stop!" He shook the thoughts from his head and ran after him only to have a small door slammed in his face.

"Feisty." He grinned "I like it." He attempted to crawl through the door only to feel very self conceus and fat. "Fucking door!" He kicked it with all his strength not expecting a reply from the solid wooden object.

"How dare you touch me in such a way?" The door boomed angrily. Miheal gasped with surprise.

"I-I am so sorry! U-uh I had no idea that y-you could talk." He gulped backing away from the door. "I was just trying to follow this, uhm rabbit you see so I saw him come through here and I I I."

"Oh don't bother with excuses, I saw what happened, real smooth." The door rolled his eyes. A slight blush crossed Miheals face.

"It's not like that! I just thought he was a little cute that's all. Can you just tell me a way to fit through?"

"I can, but why should I help you?" A small smile played on his metallic face. "But if I do not help you then you will be stuck here, would you not?" The door let out a rusty sigh. "Very well, you see that table over there?"

"Yes?" The blond answered looking over to the table in the far side of the room.

"There is a bottle there, Drink from it." He simply said. Miheal looked at it skeptically. Walking over to the said table and picking up the small bottle.

"This? A drink cannot help."

"Well I have done my share of help." He closed his eyes forming back into the small wooden door.

The blond looked warily to the door and back to the bottle. "H-hello?" He gulped sipping the contents of the bottle gasping in surprise as The bottle grew bigger and bigger. No, He was shrinking! OH SNAPP

"What the!"

~~~~~~~ YOU ARE NOW MIHEAL KHEEL~~~~~~~

You think to yourself…..Why must I be such an arrogant blonde and not act like the super smart ass I am? Sometimes you wonder how your even in this silly mess, scurrying around….You screw around too much…You debate whether or not to risk you're not so worthless and pathetic life for the all so alluring albino who just so happened to have an ass like WOAH. You decide to go and chase after your damsel, it shall be a long journey…and by Barack Obama you won't have chocolate…The journey will be rough..will you take it like a bitch….YES.

….To Be Continued..Possibly

* * *

Ok :) well thank you for reading, wether or not you want more chapters please review. oh and if anyone recognizes the reference at the end gets Brownie points~~~~ please point out any mistakes and enjoy~


	2. FML

Wow X) I was so shocked by the reviews. Thank you all very much!l :D~

Thanks too~

~ITALY

~Fairylust ( im so honered! I have read all your death note stories :D. I'm a fan~ I freaked when I saw the username X))

~Me (whoever you may be XD?...I like the choice of name lol)

~Pixiedust

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note and or Alice in wonder land and or people I mention throughout the story

AN: this will not completely like the Alice in wonderland story, as you will notice it will be a lot different ^^ if there is any confusion~ message me. Now…Enjoy~

* * *

**~~you are now Miheal Kheel~~**

YOU WILL NOW RECAP EVENTS

NO, but you decide to waste more time and talk to yourself, because….who wouldn't want to talk to a guy as gorgeous and handsome as you? (OVOUSLY THE RABBIT PANZEE). You stray from thought and think if you cut off his foot would it be considered lucky?...it's like a rabbits foot right?. Your narrative side of you takes over and decides to recap the previous hours himself, since you have neither sense nor brain to do so. You prepare by doing a small vocal exercise, LALALALALALALALALALALALALA. Now that you have warmed up, here you go….You were reading with your red eyed pedo of a teacher who ran off and left you to follow some creature. You, being just you, followed the fluffy rabbit down a hole leading to who the fuck knows, and etc. You smack your little head on a table at impact; try to hit on said chased boy (to no avail). Boy runs off and you find yourself listening to a damned door, drinking magic piss for all you know, and shrinking. So now my dear friends, you have been informed.

**~~ You are now you, the person reading this story~~**

Miheal opened his eyes, shaking like a leaf. He is staring face first into the eyes of a giant beetle, well normal sized beetle..He's just tiny (no pun there). Ha, Miheal fooled you, there is no beetle silly. That would just make no logical sense or contribute to the plot that everyone wishes this story had. So shall this useless rant be continued? Yes. Miheal eye's the door and huffs in annoyance turning to the door once more.

"Say…."

"yes?" The door reluctantly chimed back in the conversation, never actually leaving the whole time.

"HOW THE FUCK DO I OPEN YOU NOW."

"That's funny you ask, how are you gonna open me?"

Miheal faced palmed slightly, wanting dearly to hit someone, or something. The door grinned smugly. I mean….what can you do? It's a door, there's not much you can do to it. Although he could torch it…bribe it?What the fuck would a door even want? Anyway, lets not get off topic again (it happens often). The door smiled and pointed to a small sponge like cake on the ground. The tag reading 'eat me' on it in silver letters. The cake seems rather tempting, oh how that note has convinced Miheal to dig in face first. Though, eating something that read 'eat me' on it seemed rather like something a pedophile would use to drug and snatch a child. No, he was a man, so he ate it anyway. Ain't no pedo Betty Crocker cooking going to take Miheal kheel down!

" I wouldn't eat too much of that if I was you." The door warned.

Miheal was too busy flipping out to give two shits of what the door had to say (it was probably meaningless anyhow). Miheal had grown to fit the door perfectly. Nibbling off a little more 'growth' cake, hoping the little bunny boy liked his men tall.

"Well I guess I will be going Mr. Door friend" He chimed happily. 'Mr. Door' as it was called was simply back to looking like a normal old door. The blond growled annoyed

"Whatever." He stepped through the doorway (after forcefully opening the door for good measure). He was greeted with what looked like a very bleak definition of what a gay world would look like. He would be lying if he didn't think it was awesome.

"Oh shit…..This is just wrong." He shivered looking around more, taking in every colored scene before him. Two hammers that he supposed to be a sad attempt at resembling a duck waddled up, making strange noises. The blond scoffed at them rather rudely. _Don't be tripping out now Miheal, these things look suspicious as fuck_. He nudged one with his foot not so lightly.

"Go! Shoo!" Miheal yelled. The hammer head duck hammered the blonds' lightly sheltered toes. He let out a shrilled shout (manly of course).

"Oi!" He hopped on one foot cursing the damned creature. Making a mental note, The hammers shall pay dearly.

"Fuck you! And for your information, I have several of you ass wipes in a tool box at home!" He flipped the hammerhead creatures the 'birdie', stomping off in a rather girlie manner, to who knows where. It was not like the boy cared, he had two things on his mind, Sarah Jessica Parker and Nate. Not paying much attention to where he was going and just wondered down some strange dirt trail. Miheal groaned Hearing the snickers of the Hammer birds. He continued on, the trail twisting along the discolored trees. The boy stopped, hearing more small giggles, these being much closer and squeakier.

"The fuck is that." He thought stopping in his tracks and listening to the murmured sounds. The blond whipped around. He growled at seeing flowers giggling and snickering at him. They came to about Miheals waste. He, still in his very much shrunken state

"Hello there sir." A daffodil smiled giggling, swaying back and forth happily.

"Oh well..good eveing." He smiled lightly, kneeling down to face the small flower. Ok let's get this straight, we met a talking door, hammer head birds and now talking flowers…welcome to the loony bin Miheal Kheel. He starts humming to himself the song 'Funny Farm'..oh how he fucking loves that song. The blond laughed ever so lightly, before he gets to off track again (I SWEAR HE AS ADD) he turns back to the flower.

"So, what might your name be little one?." He asked sweetly, come on..That flower was adorable as fuck! Who was he to resist such temptation?

"Adailia." The flower giggled blushing. "What kind of flower are you?."

"I..I am a Mello flower" He smiled, thinking to himself. _That's a damn good nickname..mhm..Mello. _

"You look funny." A flower from behind Adailia snorted.

"Uhm…excuse me?" Mello put his hands on his hips, attitude being his first language.

"You heard me, or are you deaf too?" The snotty flower snorted, situated in between tulips and dragon snappers.

"OH HELL NO." He growled digging through his pockets, searching for a certain food growth magic food thingy. The flowers snickered and laughed. Mello, finally finding the small pastry in his pocket, grinned and took a bite starting to grow. The flowers giggled bemused at the act.

"What's that going to do?" The pedaled annoyance pointing and laughing. Miheal grabbed and pulled the flower from its root, the others silencing.

"Hey! Put me down!" It writhed and yelled, with no such luck of escaping, this blond was pissed!.

"BITCH PLEASE." He tied the small thrashing flower to his head band on his head.

"Let me go!"

"hah fat chance!" he stuck out his tongue shoving his hands in his pocket. He strode along the trail whistling, the bed of flowers behind them yelling out from a distance for the now taken friend. Though, the prissy flower had it coming.

"Where are you taking me you pedaless giant freak!" The flower screamed.

"Me, oh I'm just adventuring, you, you're just along for the ride!" He huffed in annoyance. That flower really did piss him off, the thing deserved some form of punishment, right? He sighed walking along tiredly.

The day continued on uneventfully. The flower had finally shut the fuck up after a few 'talks'. Bored, letting his mind wonder once again. _I wonder what Nate is doing right now_. He sighed thinking to himself, _you are such a fag Miheal_. Though that may be true, at least he was not some gay flamer! GGEEZZZ…

A shadowy figure grinned from the bushes, watching the teen, _Interesting. _Little did Mello know a certain redhead was watching him. _This will be fun_, the teen pursed his lips. Perhaps just a little more than just watching…Heh…Sneaky bastard. Mello continued so blankly unaware. He hummed to himself walking down the trail. The figure grinned and slowly appeared in a tree. His white and black tail flicked and curled as his grin did.

"Why hello there." The redhead purred. His head on his hands, his goggles pulled up on his head.

"Oh great…more surprises." Mello groaned.

"Oh but I think you will like this surprise." The man giggled lightly, disappearing for a second and reappearing again. Miheal felt a gust of air hit his rear as his pants hit the ground.

"uh." Mello's eyes widened as the redhead smiled amused.

"Well….this is a character building moment…" Mello gulped blushing a deep red. _FUCK MY LIFE_

* * *

:D Oh my. Well you will be seeing more of Matt in the next chapter, Near will be in soon ^^ no worries! I have not forgotten about the little ball of fluff ^^. Please read and review. It makes me happy :D..and motivates me lol I checked the reviews a few days after not expecting any and then I started a typing frenzy XD its helps a lot…~ well. Until next chapter


	3. Because Ginger's have no souls

Well i don't have much to say lol ^^. Read review?

disclaimer- i do not own Alice in wonderland nor DeathNote or any people mentioned.

:D Enjoy?

* * *

**~~ YOU ARE NOW MATT JEEVAS~~**

YOU WILL NOW RECAP EVENTS

No, you have been wondering along the trail for a while now. You ran into a few friends, it's rather normal around this time. You spotted the rabbit boy again; he passes by time to time, always saying the same damn thing. "I'm late! I'm late". You swear he has a form of turrets. You have to admit something though. The kid has it going on (always the crazy one's right?), but there's no way you would hit that ass, he's the queens property, or what you like to call, the queens 'bottom bitch'. Anyway, after awhile it got boring, so you found yourself a cute blond girl to stalk. Pantsing her only to be face to face with a man hood…eww. Well that's what you wanted to think anyway, this is the moment you realize your gayer then Justin Beiber, without that sexy hair gosh…THAT HAIR..MMHHH.

SHUT THE FUCK UP

You listen to the voice and comply; besides, this isn't even your story, you're just a minor character involved only to create dramatic irony.

**~~BE YOURSELF~~**

The blond quickly pulled his pants up, very embarrassed, leaving the ginger slightly aroused. The temptation to sneak away in the bushes and find a 'solution' to this problem was great. The thought of tricking the blond into assisting was greater, he's a blond, can't be that hard…right? Too bad his thoughts were far from the truth.

"What…what do you want?" The blond watched; his hands placed on his hips eyeing him suspiciously.

_TO FUCK YOU SENSELESS_

"Nothing." He said coolly, his tail swishing back and forth. Miheal gave him a grin of amusement, liking the little game all so slightly. Who didn't like a little flirting? It completes all the needs of the average hormonal teenager.

Free

Fun

Exciting

"Oh, nothing as in something?"

"Nothing as in nothing as in no something but nothing at all."

"By saying that you are doing nothing, there for never doing nothing, but something."

"Yes, but this something has nothing to do with you." The cat smirked devishly, disappearing from the tree branch slyly. He appeared leaning on the tree, mere feet from the blond, his head cocked to the side. "In other words, turn that pretty ass around and scat, or stay, either way I don't care." He pulled out a smoke from his pocket mindlessly.

"So you would not mind if I just stood and stared at you?"

"I know I'm sexy, but sorry, I like brunettes sweetie." He leaned forward and puffed a cloud of smoke in Mello's face. Miheal not being phased at all stared at him perplexed.

"So, May I ask your name or will you just laugh at me?" Mello huffed, rather annoyed with this cats attitude. _Who the fuck does he think he is anyway?_

"Ask again and I might tell, or not, who knows?" He took a long drag, puffing out letters. Spelling the inevitable words of 'fuck off'.

"Well my name is Miheal, but call me Mello please, now. What is your name?"

"You know, what's in a name? By which a rose is called by any other, will smell just as sweet." The cat purred out the rest of his sentence. He knew he was sexy, there is no way the blond couldn't be feeling movement down south. Gay or not, no man stands a chance against Matt Jeevas.

"Poorly quoting Shakespeare is not a way to whoa someone you know, that's pathetic, now give me a name."

"touché" Matt grinned wildly. _I like him already_, nothing spells love like a thought out insult. " je m'appelle Matt."

"How amusing…The cat speaks French." Miheal rolled his eyes. _Sad attempt I would say_. Sure a lot of guys tried to pick the blond up with cute catch phrases and sweet talk. None however trying to seduce him with Shakespearean script and French? The only thing confusing him is why he is actually falling for this cheap shit. Sure he had a tight ass and a toned chest, but there is no way in hell he would be bottom, judging by the ginger staring of the ass, that was the case. Let me tell you something, Mello doesn't take from no one.

"So, where you headed Blondie, not safe to walk alone here, queen will get ya'." Matt grinned a wide grin. It was true in the big picture. The bitchy queen was a sneaky bastard, but his guards never came close to these parts. The redhead just wanted an excuse to escort the small blond, no harm done.

Matt slid his hand in his pants, slightly itchy down there recently. No, he does not have herpes. He actually hasn't been laid since snow white showed her face, which by all means is a long long time.

"Ew!" Mello gasped in disgust, being the priss he always has been.

"What?" Matt tilted his head towards Mello, with an annoyed look plastered all over his face.

"That's wrong!"

"There is nothing wrong with a guy having his hand down there, if they itch they itch." He shrugged boredly, earning a gagged sound from the blond. Not wanting his puke all over him, matt reluctantly pulled his hand out with a sigh. _What has this world become? A guy can't even stick his own hand in his pants anymore._

"Well …uhm anyways I am looking for a rabbit." Mello looked at Matt, over his little gag fit. He stood a few feet back from him, not taking his eyes of him. Not just because he was hot, but suspicious in a way.

"A normal rabbit, or a hybrid?" Matt grunted like it was the most common question in the world, To Miheal, it wasn't.

"Uh…The second one?" He asked unsure, it's called a Hybrid? Well it did make some sense. The boy was a cross between a rabbit and a boy. Maybe it was just a rouge, but why? Nate was all so confusing, making the chase twice as appealing.

"Yeah, Nate, sure I know the kid, what about him?"

"Do you happen to know where I can find him?"

"What, is he lost? If he does not want to be found, believe me. You will not find him." He disappeared once more, appearing back up in the tree, his head on his hands and his legs swinging playfully. The statement being all so true.

"Oh…well where does he live?"

"I could tell you, surely I could…" The cat grinned slyly, eye raping the blond. The blond had on a sailor like outfit. Light blue shorts and a white button up shirt with a blue neck tie like thing, scarf maybe? Matt shrugged not bothering to place a name on the article of clothing; he had better things to think about. Mmh . Just like that nice big round juicy…apple up in the tree, And Miheal's rump of course.

"…and why not?"

"Why so? What am I to gain in return?"

"What would you want?"

"Something you would never provide." Matt smirked wickedly. That's as smooth as guys get around here.

"Oh ha ha." He rolled his eyes. "Can you please give me a straight forward answer, is that too much to ask?"

"I think it might be, tell you what. I tell you, but I get to trail along. This sounds rather interesting."

"What! No, you are just a pervy old cat!"

"Oh wow look at the time I should be goi-…"

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Fine!"

"Damn, one no was enough, have a stu-stu-stu-stutter!" Matt broke out in a laughing fit, enjoying his small come back. Mello was glaring daggers at him, trying to hold back from beating the ginger senseless. Believe me, Mello could and would.

"You're so cliché." Miheal groaned in annoyance_. I am stuck with this idiot?_

Matt grinned thinking to himself. _Yes, I get to tag along with this hot blond! Score one for the Matt!_

"_Well…let's get going." Kill me, how am I going to survive this. Eww, what is with the stripes? That's so not in style…Rue Paul couldn't even fix that hot mess._

"Sure thing, Mi-heal kh-eel." Appearing next to mello, whispering in his ear, his hand brushing his ass. Mello jumped a foot in the air.

"WOAH! R-A-P-E KEEP YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM ME!" He sneered, huffing and blushing a deep red.

"You know you like it." He snickered playfully, walking next to Mello.

"That Is where you are wrong…you're a sick sick little man." Miheal sighed annoyed Matt only gave a curt nod and chuckled grinning.

"So why you searching for little Nate? Did he hurt you? Steal from you?...Is he your lost lover!" He gave an over dramatic gasp flipping the hair from his face. "Two lovers, who shall never be together! The drama, the ecstasy, the forbidden lust! How romantic, I envy your love!" He wooed making a kissy face towards Mello.

"Stop, it is nothing of the sort…It is a long story." He sighed tucking his hair behind his ear blushing lightly.

"Oh? Then what is it then?" Matt eyed with curiosity.

"I'm not sure, I just kind of started following him I guess." He shrugged. " He is…very pretty." Mello blushed inwardly, not keeping eye contact with the red head.

"PRETTY? Ok anything with a dick cannot be called pretty, that's just wrong!" Matt laughed snickering lightly. "Sure the kid is cute, so is that the only reason you are chasing him?"

"I guess…I am just really bored. What better to do then chase down a mythical creature?" Miheal laughed partly because all the events that took place today shouldn't be considered real in his mind. Well it never would have been before. Not once did this all register as strange , but who cares, this story be rollin.

~~YOU ARE NOW THE FLOWER, ATOP MELLO'S SWEET GOLDEN TRESSES~~

You have been listening to these two boys for the past hour now. Neither of which saying a word to you. You are rather pissed and hot tempered about it, but do not worry. You for tell that you will show up in the next chapter. You are just that fucking awesome. You get to excited and 'accidently' pee on the giant's head (who knew flowers could piss?) You smile in triumph. The blond shall pay for kidnapping you, and you know just how to do it. HEHEHE.

-TO BE CONTINUED FUCKERS-

* * *

^^ Thank you for reading this chapter~…Sorry if it is not as humorous as the first two. I kind of drew a blank, and I need to save my jokes for when near get's his ass in the story line again lol. This was mostly a character building chapter between Miheal and Matt, that will be very important later on how they interact. ^^ I promise the next chapter will be better, although this one was slightly longer than the others. The funny's come in the 4th chapter~ till next time~

(AN: I think I will be changing my username so I hope no one gets confused lol)


	4. Some one save the albino

Ok i was slightly disapointed...i did not get one review on my last chap :...aaws snap..i alsmot decided not to update untill i get 5 atleast, but i will let it go..for now lol...next chapter i better get feedback or no chapter crack for you C: k? lol Enjoy~

disclaimer: I own nothing referred too or mention in this story and or death note and alice in wonder land

note: o_o ok uhm..there are a few jokes that may be offinsive too certein groups of people. Please do not take it to offense! :(..techincally..its Mello and Matt talking not me lol...get mad at them hehehe. ~

* * *

**~~You are now Miheal kheel~~**

You will now recap

TRY TO READ THIS BITCHES.

lAST CHAPT3R, YOU M3T A S3XY B3AST KNOWN AS 'MATT J33VAS'. )-(3 WAS FUCKING S3XY AS )-(3LL AND YOU COULD DIG THAT. MMH… tHAT BOY HAD AN ASS. yOU DON'T CAR3 ABOUT TALKING MUC)-( B3CAUS3 YOUR CONFID3NT THE R3AD3R CANNOT R3AD THIS. sO YOU D3CID3 TO SING ONE OF YOUR FAVORIT3 SONGS. yOU QUICKLY WARM UP YOUR VOCALS ,YOU AR3 NOW R3ADY FOR ACTION .wHATS LOV3 GOT TO DO DO TO DO WIT)-( IT! yOU SHUT UP W)-(3N YOU R3ALIZ3 YOU SUCKASS. yOU D3CIDE TO STOP T)-(3S3 US3L3SS S)-(3NANIGANS AND G3T DOWN TO BUISN3SS.

-G3T DOWN TO BUISN3SS

**~~BE YOURSELF, NO ONE LIKES A CONFORMIST~~**

The two boys have been traveling for hours now. The writer of this forsaken piece of crap story become too lazy to write what events went down. Though being nice and recapping briefly for you. The past hours have consisted of Matt constantly hitting on the blond beauty. Though to no such gain, this beauty had high standards and this sneaky devil did not meet them. Though the MelloXMatt fans may be crying and asking why. Well sweeties, there will be some tastes of it later. Now aren't you happy? What the writer does for you people you will never know. So, after much random babbling, you start to become annoyed. Can you tell the writer does this on purpose? It is quiet fun actually…Though not wanting to piss any one off, moving forward, shall we?

Miheal and Matt stood in front a small oaky building. It was cozy and looked like a small cottage, smoke puffing from a small chimney.

"So…This is it?" Mello whispered to Matt.

"YES." Matt blurted out confidently. "I come here every night to- uhm…yeah." He coughed awkwardly. Mello gave him a strange look and slowly looked away.

"Well I am going to knock on the door…"

"Can I come with?" The ginger grinned happily.

"Whatever…But no funny business! Zipp, Zero…Got it?" He flicked Matt's forehead, his other hand rested on his hip.

"Got it!" He grinned and disappeared at the small oak door. The blond groaned regretting ever letting the cat boy join him. Sure he helped him find the house, but damn was it even worth it? Miheal sighed and trudged up to the door. He took a nice long deep breath and knocked on it with the back of his hand (honestly who does that?...Looks cooler like that I guess). Matt waited impatiently and fidgeted, the blond swore he had some form of A.D.D. Which, Mello has probably said many times, but who is counting? A big crash was heard and there was an awkward silence before the sound of several locks being undone was heard. The process took a few minutes before the door was reluctantly swung open revealing a small albino boy. Now wearing a outfit similar to a newsies kid (come on, who has not seen the Newsies?...if that is even spelled right…Oh well)). He had on a white long sleeved shirt with small frills at the sleeves and a light blue designed vest. A dull brown bag slung over his shoulder loosely. A crest with a red 'k' on the breast of the vest. The boy gawked at the two familiar teens.

"HI!" Matt smiled and waved. The door slammed straight in his face. Mello glared at the red head, rather annoyed.

"Matt! You douche! I said no funny business!" Matt only shrugged in response.

"Well it obviously was not funny to him." He chuckled grinning at Mello.

"I do not even want to know what you did to Nate to make him SLAM THE DOOR AT THE SIGHT OF YOU." Mello growled his eyebrow twitching. Matt stuck out his tongue stubbornly.

"Just….step back and let me handle this." Mello mumbled rolling his azure eyes. Grudgingly the redhead did so. The blond knocked once more, biting his lip nervously. A few moments passed and the door creaked open, only a puff of white hair showing and a dark black orb and a white ear drooping down.

"What do you want… I am very busy." The boy mumbled twirling a lock of hair, not looking Mello in the eye.

"Oh uhm…Well." Miheal gulped not knowing what to say. Matt cracked up laughing in the back. He was now currently curled up in a ball rolling around like a bumbling idiot. He received glares from both the blond and the albino, shutting up quite fast.

"Oh dear! I'm late!" Nate gasped looking at his small silver pocket watch and scrambling past Mello and down the small pebble path. Mello groaned, _Not again_, he thought. He did not take another moment as he ran after the bunny boy.

"Hey wait!" Matt whined following after, his tail swishing. He breezed past Mello "I got this." He winked and was now tailing behind the scurrying rabbit. Matt jumped in front of Nate and stuck out his foot. "Oops." He giggled as Nate hit the ground with a dull thump. Miheal gawked and ran up and smacked the back of Matt's head roughly. The ginger rubbed the back of his sore neck and mumbled something Mello did not catch under his breath.

"Dude you did not have to be a jerk about it." Miheal leaned down and held his hand out to the now dirt covered Nate. The albino sighed and took his hand, letting go as soon as he got to his feet. He brushed off his uniform as best he could before finally looking at Mello.

"Why have you been following me?" He mumbled.

"Oh…I don't know…I just thought you looked interesting." Nate's ears twitched at hearing this.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh no! Not like that. I actually thought you looked kind of sexy…hot?..no…cute..uhm attractive?." Mello chuckled nervously scratching the back of his head. Matt coughed and nudged Mello.

"Gay." Mello sent him a warning glance and turned back to Nate. Who surprisingly had not run off while Miheal and Matt had their moment. The rabbit should of taken the chance when he could.

"Oh…Well thanks." Nate bit his lip, slightly embarrassed.

"So…What are you so late for?" Mello inquired.

"Oh…Well nothing actually…I just say it to keep creepers away." ( let us be honest. In the movie do you really think the rabbit is always late..I think it is a rouge). Nate said as he glanced at Matt. Matt gave an offended huff. The blond chuckled grinning at this. "…But I do have to go somewhere, I work for the royals."

"Well, may we come with you? Either way I will follow." He grinned and winked creepily.

"…Sure…why not?" Nate sighed lightly as the two boys high fived. _This was going to be a long trip,_ Nate thought.

~~HOUR LATER~~

The three had been walking for a long while. Mello and Matt being the most tired for apparent reasons. The blond and ginger trudged behind bickering time to time, trying to cure their boredom.

"I spy…something with my Little eye…Something White…With a round ass and ra-"

"Nate." Mello grumbled and answered. "I Spy…With my pretty eyes…something…red…and annoying…"

"Me." Matt mumbled boredly, "Let's tell jokes instead…This is becoming boring." They were currently in the middle of an open field that seemed to go on forever, so eye soy was a fail attempt at entertainment. The albino ignored them most of the time, cursing himself time to time for letting them tag along.

"Ok…Uhm I got one.." he bit his lip and smiled. "Ok, did you know how they prank Helen Keller ?"

"No…?" Matt replied confused

"They rearrange the living room!" They both busted out laughing.

"Ok ok ok…I got one." Matt grinned evilly. " What is the difference between Harry Potter and the jews."

"What?" The blond grinned.

"Harry Potter made it out of the chamber!" Mello and Matt laughed together, almost crying. Nate's eyebrow twitched annoyed. "ok..I got another..uhm..what's so bad about being a black jew?"

"what.." Mello giggled waiting.

"They have to stand at the back of the chamber!" They choked on laughs, slapping their knees and crying.

"How is that funny…That's horrible!" Near huffed. "That was a horrible time in history and you're mocking it!" The albino fumed.

"Aw come on, it was a joke…" They mumbled in unison, matt's ears down and Mello's puppy face in full bloom.

"Don't give me those looks…." Nate glared at them. They chuckled at this. "Just no more racist, crippled and or religious jokes, got it?"

"Aw come on! That leaves like none!" Matt whined while as Mello grinned.

"Ok…I got one…a man who came to my orphanage told it to me." He grinned "How do you make an orphans hands bleed?"

"How?" Matt grinned.

"Tell them to clap till mommy and daddy comes home." They all become silent. The two rowdy boys turned to Nate to receive a response. Nate stood there with his fists clenched tightly.

_Oh shit _

**~~BE THE AUTHOR~~**

You are now the author. You grin to yourself liking the cliff hanger a tad bit. You like to make the reader question what's next, because you want people to keep reading. Lately readers have not been reviewing so you step it up a notch. You laugh to yourself how you lied saying the flower will be in the chapter, wondering if the reader even noticed. Surely they did not notice, so pay more attention Bro's..M'kay? You laugh more…You just love South Park. You hear people yelling at you through the computer they are saying. "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND WRITE….WHY YOU NO UPDATE REGURARLY? YOU JUMP AROUND BETWEEN UPDATES, I SWEAR. YOU A FUCKING IDIOT OR SOMETHING?" You stop re quoting your imaginary reviewers. Don't want to give anybody any ideas…Sneaky bastards, yet you listen to them.

**-GET BACK TO WORK-**

* * *

Ok sorry for offensive jokes...I am not in any way racist or jew hating. i half my friends are african american and i jave jewish family...lol those were just jokes...im sorry if you were offended by them. So please no messaging me death threats lol...X) ~ and please review or i wont be updating?..sorry if that sounds harsh but just a simple sentance will help lol...i am very lazy...so i need alot of motivation lol. till next time k? ;) ~


	5. pedo bear

thank you all for the reviews C: im glad i got through a lil~ well lets continue shall we?

disclaimer: Does not own deathnote or aleice in wonder land or anything referenced

enjoy :) ~

* * *

~~**BE THE SQUIRREL~~**

**-TELL ME WHAT YOU SAW THAT HORRID DAY-**

You were minding your own business, just looking around for acorns amongst the ground. When suddenly two ridiculous looking guys walked up to the door of your current land lord residence. The ginger had been here on several occasions and kept on spilling his milk in the bushes! What a waste of good dairy what you think…Though you always wondered why he would stare into the albinos window. I guess squirrels have their own customs. You sigh and collect your big thing of nuts and lug it to your tree as you watch the trio depart. You shrug and wonder if you need more nuts.

**~be who you want to be (Barbie girl)~**

The albino let out a deep breath and bit his lip not wanting to fume at the grinning boys. Gawd how he hated them so. He sighed and turned back around facing forward not saying a word to them. There is no point reasoning with stupid. Matt and Mello grinned at each other, not being able to know what Nate actually thought of them created a sad sense of irony.

"That was unexpected." Matt whispered slyly.

"Very." Mello agreed, nudging matt playfully. They snickered and watched The bunny and started walking once again. Nate turned a corner and the two boys heads turned, eyes following the albino's ass. They looked at each other evilly

"Boo! " Mello laughed.

"Ty!"

"Lishess! Ooohhh!" Matt and Miheal high fived triumphfully. They laughed historically and almost toppled over with with sheer glee. Nate rather irritated bit his lip angrily. _These ass holes better calm the fuck down_, Nate thought. He walked faster along the path gaining some distance from the two noise making buffoons…heh…what a fun word, nate makes a note to use it again sometime throughout this story. _I have to get away from these perverts…I have an idea_…Nate grinned to himself and turned down a winding path.

"Mm?" Where are we going?" Matt called to the rabbit who was several more paces ahead. "I thought we were headed to the castle bunny boy?" he laughed, slightly confused…as always.

"Yeah…I am just going to stop by an old friend's house…" He gave His signature adorable smile that no man or woman could resist. The perfect innocence of it has destroyed many along the years. Behind that sweet smile was a devious boy with a mind of a genius. Nate hated resorting to such tactics, but as long as it aids the plan in ditching the two dorks, then he was all for it.

Matt then laughed at Nate, "What friends?" The white ball of fluff twitched. Matt never knew when to shut his fucking mouth. I am sure everyone could agree.

"Excuse me?" Are you saying I am not capable of the human chemically caused feeling known as companionship with another fellow homosapien being?"

"Homo-sapion…that's….that's someone like Miheal right?"Matt pointed to the now sulking Mello. He was situated in-between a large bush and tree, depression radiating off his body.

"Fuck you…" Mello mumbled. "Me and my flower are just going to hang out on our own…mmph..adieu fuckers!" He shouted and stuck his tongue out at Matt and flipping him the classic birdie.

"Don't talk to me…you're so annoying…someone please kill me. I can't take this anymore." The flower groaned almost pained to be with Mello. "I…will….destroy you." The flower whispered to Miheal.

"Come on Blondie, your even making the fucking flower suicidal!" Matt snickered watching for the blonde's evident reaction.

"Fine you can have him…her….herm!" He flicked the flower of his headband and huffed crossing his arms, turning back to the tree.

"SOME ONE IS ON THEIR MERIOD." Matt shouted back to the blond.

Nate sighed and picked up the now angry flower. He gently placed it in his hair. The flower instantly relaxing against the boys soft pillow like locks, still glaring daggers at Miheal. Nate smiled lightly to himself. He felt slightly superior to the blond now, who couldn't resist the adorableness?

Matt currently now poking Mello with a stick. "Hey…Hey…Hey bro….GET THE FUCK UP." Mello huffed snorting at matt angrily. To hell if Miheal was going to forgive this solar flare haired bitch. Who was he to call Miheal a homo? Ok, so maybe Mello is gay…slightly...mostly...you get my point…Still; Matt will pay for embarrassing him in front of his Nate! Yes, he has already started playing the claim game with the small boy, Miheal will not lose! Not if he can help it!

While Matt and Mello were distracted with each other, Nate looked around for an escape route. His eyes scanned over the swaying trees and the quacking hammerhead ducks waddling by in a snake like pattern. He sighed looking more closely, spotting a small sign. He grinned and turned around, face to face with a certain blond and ginger.

"GAHH!" Nate gasped stumbling back in surprise. He landed flat on his ass with a blunt 'plop.' "..Ow.." Nate rubbed his sore ass (no pun intended there) "What was that for?" He exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at the cause of his fall, being the annoying red headed clown.

"I don't know….I just kind of did it." He laughed dumbfounded, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh…uhm..I thought you and Mello were fighting?"

"Men don't fight, they have heated discussions." Matt snickered, enjoying annoying the white haired ball of fire.

"Whatever..so uhm I guess we-" Nate was interrupted abruptly.

"BEAST MODE." Matt blurted loudly, Mello snickering in the background.

"What?...What are you talking about?" Near glared at him with fierce intensity.

"Sorry…that happens sometimes…I think I have a form of turrets." Nate blankly stared at Matt for his ill logical statement. Nate sighed fully giving up on being able to deal with the dumb asses any longer. They were annoying….And stunk like bad perfume you get at a local Wal-Mart. The plan Nate had devised had not yet failed. There was always a plan B..And C….Oh whatever, but anyway. Near sighed, _I just need to play along with this for a little bit longer before we reach the house. _He rubbed his temples and took a deep breath.

He continued walking once again, letting to two fuck-tards enjoy their time together.

**-CAP THEM BITCHES NATE-**

No, Nate was never the type to resort to suck valance. He was frank and civil, nothing more and nothing less.

-**I SAID CAP THEM BITCHES-**

**~ACTIONS~**

**1do as told**

**2ignore annoying game voice**

**3attempt at being half as cool as Miheal**

He Scrolls through the actions thoughtfully. Nate couldn't do action one; he didn't own a gun. Option three is also illogical and impossible for any man or woman. Nate than picked the logical choice and ignored the voice and continued on his marry way. The trail winded for what seemed like hours and everyone was becoming weary and anxious. Nate had a total of three anxiety attacks in the past hour of walking and was becoming more unstable by the minute. Miheal and matt's non-stop banter was enough to drive a man into a full self destruction. The conversations the two had had were either completely pointless and or sexually related to him. The boys first topic was gay marriage, following along with prostitution and how it should be legal anywhere you go, than topped off with on a scale to 1-10 of butt size. Himself placed at nine next to Justin Beiber. Nate didn't know if he should be offended by being placed at nine instead of ten, or put next to Justin Beiber. I will let the reviewers decide on that. Nate chuckles scanning over the chart once more. Sasuke from Naruto scored a 10. He grinned to himself; Sasuke does have a nice ass. How does he know you ask? Well, Nate would talk to him via owl time to time. They met at a ball sometime back….Never mind that, talking about that too much will make this story a cross-over. No one ever reads crossovers, there confusing and never make sense. Kind of like this story you say?...Well to be bland about it, yes.

"BEAST MODE" Matt yelled to Nate, his tail flicking back and forth, a grin plastered on that smug face. Nate jumped up and gasped in surprise, being shakin' from his deep pointless thoughts.

"D-do not scare me like that!...I could have had a heart attack you twat!" He slapped Matt's chest in a mother like way..or friend like way..whatever…you people should know what I mean. "…and stop saying that! Its fricken irritating me!."

"Suit yourself." Matt shrugged whistling, his hands behind his back suspiciously.

"Wheres…Miheal." Nate asked horrified. He didn't know what the two punks were up to, but he would be damned if he didn't do a thin about it!"

"Dun know~." The ginger grinned circling Nate evily.

"NO..OH GAWD NO…" Near twitched. "SOME ONE SAVE ME!"

* * *

hehe what will happen to lil Nate? ;) please read and review to find out

ALERT- i have ECA's all next week at school for finals. i will be cram studying alot so wether or not i can update soon is ify. but i promise a week at most that you will have to wait. maybe alot less. there should be one more update before and if not then im sorry, busy weekand this week. so no worries~ i will update ass soon as i can ^^ thanks

and its 3 am right now and im tired XD so sorry for any spelling or grammar errors...i fix in morning~


	6. Sweet transvestite

I am so sorry Dx...i have no good excuses for not updating besides lack of confidence and will to do so...please please review..helps so so so soooooo mcuh...it takes alot of motivation to sit me down and write as you can see lol. well this chapter is not my best work..more of a filler then anything else. it gets better lol ~

disclaimer: i do not own death note or alice in wondrland

* * *

You do not know what you would like to be today. It has become rather annoying and expected . You damn the author for such un canny announce and hair pulling irritations…How you hated The author with a firey passion. You're irritated that the updates are getting longer and longer and you demand a recap of events so you will not have to read the last chapter over. The author being awesome and reading your mind lazily copies a small portion to enlighten her readers.

**~recap start~**

"D-do not scare me like that!...I could have had a heart attack you twat!" He slapped Matt chest in a mother like way..or friend like way..whatever…you people should know what I mean. "…and stop saying that! Its fricken irritating me!"

"Suit yourself." Matt shrugged whistling, his hands behind his back suspiciously.

"Wheres…Miheal." Nate asked horrified. He didn't know what the two punks were up to, but he would be damned if he didn't do a thin about it!"

"Dun know~." The ginger grinned circling Nate evilly.

"NO..OH GAWD NO…" Near twitched. "SOME ONE SAVE ME!"

**~recap end~~**

…You feel satisfied and start to remember bits and pieces of the last chapter. Now everything seems just about right, too bad you don't need to remember to understand this chapter..TEHE, lets rekindle your hate for this author shall we not? Though there will be much more time for that later, now to get this chapter out of the way. Put on your thinking caps my children, for your about to be mind fucked. (no pun intended to say the least)

"LALI..WHERE THE censored ARE YOU SWEETIE" a rather unlovely voice shouted down the lengthy hall. A fowl screech following after; tagged along with an irritable stomp.

"Coming my sweet." Lawliet chimed back as he quickly straightened up his outfit and almost went through the rooms door in attempt to accompany his 'queen' as soon as possible. No one not even him could bare the queens superiority, having the queen upset with you was a sure sentence of death and or beating of a life time.

"IM GROWING INPATIENT LOVE." Light called from the other side of the oak door, hearing a mangled mess of sounds of tipping over objects and hurried feet. The queens own silk covered foot tapping annoydly. Finally, after a minute wait the door…(a minute to late the queen would dare say) was yanked open and the king stumbled out in a confused garbled state.

"Oh there you are." The queen smiled a toothy grin. "Took you long enough." He mumbled through his smile, making the attempt to be somewhat friendly turn frightening. He was wearing a silky red dress with black spades and hearts outlining it. The outfit was topped off with a lacey collar ending just at the chin. While on the other hand the kings hair was in a messy, poking out every which way. He had on an older looking outfit that was a dark blue, similar that one would see Ciel Phantomhive wearing, but this is not Black Butler my friends. Be it may a wonderfull anime, not so much fitting to this one and Much too lazy to describe anymore of their ridiculous outfits, you may imagine what you please. Actually if any of these readers would like to kindly draw a picture of their interoperation to show others, that would be fucking awesome cause this writer is a blank slate for attire at the moment.

"What do you ask of me darling…wife." Lawliet almost choked out the last part, marrying this Dick resulted in a bitter sweet relationship. Here was how a normal day went about. Lawliet would sleep in (due to a 'rough' night) which then proceeded in the rude awakening from the queen. Do not let the queen's name of 'light' fool you, this bitch was crazy. Now think of the largest group of people you know. Ok, you got it in your head? Let's see…..Now think about the select few that are like total ass holes. Take them and times it by two and you might possiblely come up with our queen. Although he was hated and most certainly disgusted most of all; he remained ruler over even the King Lawliet himself. Couldn't they just overthrow him? Well…There was a slight problem with this seemingly flawless plan. The queen, being a complete and utter bitch with power was something that couldn't be fathomed by most. Since when were the bad guys the ones with the unstoppable power? Well…What this so called power came from a book. A normal looking paper bound note book, but it had a catch. Years ago in this glorious kingdom the king ruled with a loving heart, well just too lazy to put criminals to death and such nonsense with other things. Everything and everyone were content with each other and bid their own ways. There was so much to do and so much time to do it everyone was happy with this life. There was no crime or mischief, but it all changed by the hand of one…boy to say. He was very young when he came to work at the castle. The brunette worked as typical servant, but they were not treated as such. He was considered family more or less. Light, being the said child was actually a very quiet boy. He studied in the library's most days and even nights, never bothering with the commoners even though so to say he was one. One day while he was walking from the gardens, where he spent his time reading, he stumbled across a small notebook. Light thought nothing of it at first glance, like anyone else he assumed someone had just accidently dropped the item. He, being what he considered a man of curiosity as well as wits scooped it from its dirt covered place of rest. What was written on the front was most…what was the word…..vial….odd….oh whatever. Who needs a word to describe another set of words?... ridiculous I say. The words it read plain as day were "death note"…Like what freak writes that on a book?...well anyways, not wanting to drag this boring long blast to the past out to far, because oh how it pisses people off. No need to piss them off with a long update wait and have it be a useless chapter. Let's speed this up shall we? Light found this all so magical notebook, as you fuckers should know, it kills people by writing their name in it blah..blah….BLAH…I MEAN WHY ELSE WOULD YOU BE READING THIS STORY IF YOU DON'T KNOW THE BASIS OF THE SHOW?..damn caps lock….as being a lazy author, going back and fixing that is a whatever, ignore it. Anyways the power given to him would become highly abused over the years. The first intentions were pure, getting rid of criminals. There was one problem with this. There were no criminals to speak of in this land and if there were, well, not much of criminals I would say. Light, not having much else use for it used it for his own benefits. Which brings us to recent upcoming, being of a kingdom ruled by a dictator. Now at the beginning you were told this chapter was utterly useless, which in turns..yes…sorta, but every chapter has been so far and will continue to be, this being a fill in to help those understand a bit better. Now you see the intents as new characters are introduced and brought about at random, bare with me..eh? for I hate it as much as anyone else, of that I am certain.

**~~be the writer~~**

You groan in distaste at the crap you just passed off as a chapter. Not only did you update weeks late, but what you wrote is crap, utter crap and deserves to be thrown at your face. ON TOP OF THAT….the chapter was short….damn this will piss a few people off…most certainly. You also had the nerve to leave a cliff hanger last chapter and not fill the readers in on what happened to poor Nate…Wow what an ass you have become. You let out a long sigh knowing you have to break more bad news to the few readers you have. You are bummed that you will be gone for the next 3 weeks and will not be able to write, but no worries you can type up the chapter without internet and update it later. All is well and good and you hope they don't mob against you. YEAH RIGHT

* * *

ok so the be the writer part is true. i shall be going out of state and will have no internet to upload, buttttttt. i will be able to type nice long chapters up on lap top during the 18 hour drive there and 18 hours back...not including time there. so i will be splitting the writing up by chapters but they will be nice and long and much better written :3 and i can check the reviews for this story on my phone so pleaseee..pleaseee...review, motivation is the key to how good my work is. well again sorry for the crappyness of this chapter lol...the next will be better i promise. till next time~~

-love~ xXFluffyKitsuneXx


End file.
